Worldwide
Worldwide - piosenka w wykonaniu Big Time Rush, piąty utwór w ich debiutanckim albumie, BTR. Teledysk do skróconej wersji piosenki był wzorowany na "I Want It That Way" zespołu Backstreet Boys oraz został wykorzystany w serialu. (Oooh, oh) Wait a minute Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing You by my side, yeah Did I awake You out of your dreams? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem No, soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you And yes, I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry No, 'cause you have my heart It ain't easy To keep from moving city to city, just get up and go But the show must go on, so I need you to be strong I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem (No, never) (No) Soon we'll be together. We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, yeah-yah! Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you Ho, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only Girl on my mind (Baby) No, there ain't no one better worldwide So always remember worldwide Always remember, Girl, you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl, I'll be thinking about you Yes, I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry 'Cause you have my heart W serialu Utwór pojawił się w odcinku "Big Time Break-Up", gdzie śpiewali wtedy, gdy Jo musiała lecieć do Nowej Zelandii i musi zerwać z Kendallem. Śpiewano ją na lotnisku, podczas gdy chłopaki mieli na sobie białe kombinezony. de:Worldwide en:Worldwide es:Worldwide Kategoria:Piosenki